


明明与我最登对 05

by zaishui11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaishui11/pseuds/zaishui11
Summary: Don't lose your faith in me.





	明明与我最登对 05

**Author's Note:**

> No Name L x model E/破镜重圆  
> 利威尔（30）x艾伦（24）  
> 全文：lofter@非息

05

艾伦一夜未眠。  
网上预约的保洁员来的时候，他才意识到眼下已经是第二天上午了。保洁阿姨开始工作，他便走进浴室，把自己完全洗干净收拾清爽了才出来。  
然后——脏衣服，以及还留着爱欲痕迹的床单被套，全部分类清洗，拿最大号的垃圾袋将零零碎碎的垃圾打包放到门口，冰箱里过期的食材一并清理，一些感觉可扔可不扔的东西也全都丢掉。  
  
艾伦和保洁阿姨一起收拾屋子，还得到了赞赏：“小伙子很会整理啊。”  
“嗯……我，我男朋友有洁癖。”艾伦如此回应道。  
  
是男朋友而不是前男友，不知为何，艾伦想要这么说。  
  
阿姨笑了笑，指向桌上的花：“这个花好可惜啊，不放进花瓶吗？”  
只有面对它的时候艾伦是无措的，他刻意绕开了它。  
他舍不得扔。  
“还来得及吗，好像都谢了……”  
阿姨撕掉了玫瑰最外层泛黑的花瓣，挑挑拣拣，“总感觉这么多朵中，还有可以养的。”  
“好的。”  
听她这么一说，艾伦在客厅转了一圈，立刻打电话到公司，拜托了两个有空的小助理帮他买花瓶。他自己和阿姨在客厅把花排开，悉心挑拣。  
九十九朵，铺了一地。  
虽然大部分花瓣已经开始衰败，但花的香气依旧还在。一地赤红的玫瑰，来自男人不善言谈的爱意，错过七日后，还剩下二十四朵可以继续养。   
二十四朵，二十四个月，仿佛他们错过的时间还可以找回。  
  
好好感谢了保洁阿姨，待送走对方后，艾伦望着眼前焕然一新的屋子，有种新生的感觉。颓丧之后成长，人远比自己想象的脆弱，也可以比想象的坚强，就像这捧花，反正都是向死而生。  
艾伦坐在餐桌前和这赤红的生命对视，他依旧没有回拨利威尔的电话。  
他在准备了三天之后，直接去了利威尔的住处。  
  
青年打电话给自己的老板，隐晦地询问，是否知道男人这两年有没有搬过家，敏锐如埃尔文，他刚说了个开头，他就明白了他的意思。  
“利威尔啊，还住在老地方呢，没搬家，一切都没变。”  
  
无比熟悉的路，无比熟悉的房子。好像前一天晚上他还在这里过夜，他并没有离开太久。艾伦不知道如果利威尔也还爱着他的话，对方是抱着一种什么样的心态住在这间两人同居过的房子里的。  
虽然利威尔的内心一向强大，但是艾伦此刻也想为自己可能对其造成的伤害道歉。  
以及，感谢。  
感谢他还愿意说出Come back to me.  
  
Now I am coming back to you.  
  
利威尔回家的时候已经凌晨了，他把近期的工作收了个尾，准备好好休整几天。车开进车库， 他在车里坐了一会，慢慢地抽完了一支烟。  
这几天他没有找过艾伦了，他想了很多，艾伦早晚会出现，但是在两人见面之前，在他们继续误解争吵然后糟蹋这份感情之前，他必须理清楚未来要怎么做。   
  
事实上，他的感情史简单到让人难以置信：他其实活到现在也只爱过艾伦一人而已。  
他没有经验，他和艾伦一样是心大技浅的初学者。   
  
前两天脑子很乱，到今日他开始放空，烟抽完以后他疲惫地下了车，突然觉得有些累。三十岁的身体正值黄金期，但比起二十多岁，他偶尔也会有种自己正在老去的感觉。   
他想起两年前艾伦问他的话：三十了，不想结婚吗？   
其实他仍然对于婚姻这种形式无感，但是如果现在再问他想结婚吗，他会说想。   
那艾伦你愿意跟我结婚吗？  
  
念着艾伦·耶格尔的名字，利威尔走到家门口，看见了蹲在门口的艾伦·耶格尔本人。  
……混蛋小鬼，他差点以为是狗仔然后一脚踢上去。  
  
艾伦已经睡着了。天气转凉，他在睡梦中无意识地蜷缩着身体，长腿支起抵着墙，看上去可怜兮兮的。利威尔又气又开心又心疼——他确定自己爱着艾伦的原因之一就是，从未有人可以轻易唤起他这么多的情绪，如艾伦一直以来做到的这样。  
他深吸了口气，蹲下身拍了拍青年的脸颊。  
“艾伦，醒一醒。”  
  
艾伦睡得本就不踏实，利威尔一喊他就醒了。醒来时四目相接有瞬间的尴尬，但很快，尴尬都变成了庆幸。

艾伦抬起了手，利威尔抱住了他。  
同时的动作，分秒不差。  
  
“我要是像你一样那么多天不回家，你就这样睡在这儿了？”  
  
艾伦不好意思地笑了笑，把脸埋进他的臂弯。  
  
“那我也等你。”  
  
都等了两年了，多几天算什么。  
  
“急着去送死的小鬼。”利威尔骂道，声音里是带着笑意的。“进屋再说。”

利威尔家跟从前一模一样。艾伦一走进去就走种时光倒流的错觉。他有点鼻酸，果然谈恋爱分手复合这种事情是真的会让人变得娘炮兮兮的，动不动就想掉眼泪。但他忍住了，他是想来跟利威尔好好谈谈，而不是来卖惨的。  
利威尔去泡茶，艾伦坐在餐桌前，盯着以前他买的桌垫发呆。很快利威尔回来了，一个杯子落在艾伦面前，他的杯子，他买的，俩人一对，黑猫和柴犬。两年了利威尔还在用这些他留下的东西。  
给他的杯子里盛着的不是红茶，而是热腾腾的巧克力，不用尝也知道是他最喜欢喝的那个牌子。  
——一切都没变。  
几分钟前还想着要忍的艾伦感觉忍不了了，他的眼睛发热，鼻子也堵住了。然后狡猾的大人在这时候抢先开口：  
  
“对不起。”利威尔说，“一直以来你都误会了一些事情，造成这种误会局面的我有不可推卸的责任，我有必要道歉。”  
  
男人松开了手上的腕表搭扣，将表放在一边，殊不知这种细节的意味青年也清清楚楚。这个男人在说话的时候基本上不会做出什么动作，如果他的手在动，说明他也在紧张。  
  
“你应该看到我的留言了？我的意思是——希望你回来，这下没有歧义了吧？”  
“前提是，我不会和不知道哪里冒出来的人结婚，我会忠诚地对待我们的关系，从前是，这两年也是，以后也是。”  
“你的想法呢？”  
  
男人声音低沉有力，严肃得像在进行一场商业谈判，也就跟他相处过多年的艾伦能够清晰地捕捉到他话里的温柔。这下倒是说得很清楚了，虽然离他想听的还差了点儿。

艾伦吸了吸鼻子，“你说完了吗？”  
利威尔顿了顿，点了下头。  
“那到我说了。”  
  
利威尔准备认真地听，认真地思考，不放过任何可能再造成误会的疏漏。没想到青年上来说的第一句话就让他脑袋发懵，理性感性都因那几个字沸腾，一颗心被捂得滚烫。  
  
——“我爱你。”  
  
“我一直，一直，一直爱着你，利威尔先生。”  
  
艾伦是直视着他说这些的，闪耀着的双瞳里盛满了多日聚集来的勇气。

“我不是个合格的恋爱对象，之前分手也是我太小孩子气了。我需要为我给你造成的困扰和……和伤害道歉，无论是何种层面，何种深度，那并非出自我本意。”  
“如果，你还愿意接受我，我会——我会努力变成熟的。”  
  
说出来了。两个人都卸下了重担，这么折腾一番之后，他们也都拔干净了自己身上的刺。艾伦对男人扬起了一抹重新找回什么的笑容，碧绿的宝石澄澈一片。  
一如初次见面，拿现金帮他快速付钱，然后爽朗一笑对他说不用谢的少年。  
有些东西从未变过。  
  
利威尔·阿克曼居然被一个小鬼用几句告白说的眼眶发热。  
他的男孩：艾伦·耶格尔。

Welcome back, my love.  
  
复合后的第一周，艾伦都呆在利威尔家里。他们不约而同地放下手机，隔绝外界，享受两人世界，如果不是有采购必要，门也不出。  
艾伦穿利威尔的衣服，吃他做的意面，完全回到热恋期，说话超过十句一定会接吻，接吻超过十次就到床上去了。  
  
艾伦跪在利威尔腿间含住他胯下的长枪，这个世界上绝对只有这一个男人能让他如此臣服。他拿舌头努力舔舐，男人越发粗重的呼吸鼓励了他。  
利威尔的手放在他的脑后，稍稍揪起了他的长发，这个时候的男人都会有施虐欲的，艾伦可以想像得到，可他明显感觉到利威尔在克制，为了不弄疼他。  
他闭上眼睛做了一个深喉，利威尔就到了。  
咕嘟一声，青年漂亮的颈线上，喉结滚动了一下，他把他的东西吞下去了。男人眼神一暗， 狠狠地吻上了他的嘴。  
他们以前做的时候只在不方便清理的场合才戴套，比如他们在利威尔的车的后排做过。现在在家里没必要戴，艾伦张开修长的双腿让他深入，感受着两人最极致的亲密。

“唔……你跟，你跟别人做过吗？过去这，两年，啊——”  
艾伦断断续续地问道，回应他的是男人越发凶狠的索取。  
“你再问这种愚蠢的问题明天就不要下床了。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
艾伦其实是知道答案的，晃动的视野里，男人盯着他的脸，眼里一片炽热的爱欲。他根本不该怀疑才对，利威尔从他们的初夜到现在一直都是这么看他的，他们对彼此的渴求从未变过。  
他抱紧了压在他身上的人，低喘着让他用力。  
他们做完还要抱在一起亲吻很久，仿佛要把错失的两年补回来。  
  
像一条湿漉漉的鱼一样躺在利威尔身边，艾伦闭着眼睛，感觉自己的手指被牵起。他的嘴角眉梢都带上了笑意，因为他感觉到男人圈住了他的无名指，像是在测算宽度。  
  
“你要给我买戒指吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
  
艾伦把脸闷到枕头里，像十八岁收到利威尔的短信时那样傻笑起来。

——如果能度年如日，每天都过这样的日子就好了。

周六上午，利威尔被电话狂轰乱炸喊回了公司，艾伦在看见父母，三笠和阿尔敏他们的来电记录及短讯问候时，也察觉到了些许违和。  
以前当他遇到繁忙的拍摄和活动期，一至两周不联系的情况有很多，况且他已经和阿尔敏说了他在利威尔这里，为什么会被担心至此？

“喂，阿尔敏？”艾伦弯腰把鞋穿好，挂上墨镜，打开了门，“嗯？我很好啊？三笠怎么了吗，为什么一直在问利——”  
他连男人的名字都没有说完，一个身影倏地出现，朝他泼来什么液体，劈头盖脸。


End file.
